More Than Dreams
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Well if you wanna know what it is than read it.plus im not sure what summary i should give it. Reviews. Suggestions.


_The city was dark lite by a red moon with a black sky. Buildings in ruins, car flipped over some with small fires others just burnt from a explosion it had. The streets lay deserted, trash on the streets and side walks. The trees black and burnt. Standing in the middle of one of the many streets that the city possessed was a teen. His hair was jet black, it was a mess but it looked good. His piercing blue ices searched the surroundings around him. Taking it all in, turning in a circle to see what damage lay behind him. He wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and converses on his feet. His foot connected with something on the ground, he looked down and stared at the rock that lay on the cracked ground. _

_His hands came up to his face cupping his mouth to amplify his voice, to travel farther in this destroyed area. He called out. "Hello" No reply. He tried again, also no reply. He dropped his hands to his sides, letting them swing. Though there was no reply, he walked forth, scanning the area for any life. Any at all. He walked about three blocks before a shadow from a higher place loomed over the ground stretching. His blue eyes ran up the length of the shadow to see a female sitting on a ruined wall, which made it shorter than it had been._

_Her hair went past the wall that she was sitting on. The color contrasted to the black. Pure white. Though her eyes shined bright red. She wore a black knee length dress, the sides slit but held together with a criss cross pattern. Her shoe choice was a pair of mid calf boots, with four inch heels. As he studied her, it seemed she had been studied him. "Who are you?" He asked her. Why was it he was the only person he was to find. He looked around at the ruins than back at her. "What happened?" He asked. _

_It seemed all to real to be a dream. He pinched himself and noted that it did hurt. No way this was reality. "I am Helena" She replied, jumping down from the wall, landing quietly and swiftly, despite the heels. "What do you wish to be told, Elliot?" She questioned him_. _She began walking along the wall, a long pale finger with fading black nail polish, ran along the wall. Elliot stared at her in confusion_, _how did she know his name? He watched as she walked away and he followed her. " I wish to know why the streets are like they are." Elliot replied, determined to get an answer from Helena. _

_She turned her head slightly to look at him, than forward again. " There was chaos. The humans couldn't understand what was happening. Many disappeared right away during the beginning of the hunt. Others went into hiding fear of their life being taken from them. Though the predators could no longer find their prey due to the smells of burning rubber and metal they moved onto the next city. Town. Village. State." Helena explained. "What predators?" Elliot questioned. Helena smirked, though he did not see it. She snapped her fingers on her left hand and people started to exit out of the ruins. _

_Elliot noticed that they all had something in common. Pale skin, red eyes and they were covered in a red liquid. Though Helena had no red liquid on her. She walked past them, they gave Elliot a feeling of danger but if this was a dream than they couldn't really hurt him. He continued to follow her and stopped when she had stopped at a bridge and looked at the water that ran in the river. Not blue. Not even the dirty grimy color city rivers had. It was a dark red. But also lighter and sometimes it glowed a pinkish red color. _

_"Though this river shall keep the predators satisfied. They always like from the source." Helena explained. Elliot gave her an odd look. Who were the predators? He noticed many eyes watching them now. It was those people with the red eyes. He was going to ask who the predators were, but before he could pain engulfed his sense. It took a minute to realize where the pain had been coming from. His right wrist. _

_He tried moving but he felt weak. Slowly the pressure disappeared and the pain settled some. Elliot fell to his knees. He looked up and around. No sign of Helena nor the others. What the hell just happened? He looked down at his wrist to find a bloody bite mark. Next he felt a foot to his back and kicked/pushed forward into the water. He closed his eyes. But no impact came.  
><em>

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? Yeah i probably know vampire is prob over done now. but hell i liked vampires before twilight came out-don't even like it, freaking stupid, no offense to twilight lovers.- plus i had this idea written on paper for about three or four years now, and haven't done much to it, nor got it up till now. So i'm continuing it on here, also depending on its views and reviews, and how much i plan into it, if it'll continue.<p> 


End file.
